Daniel's Vision of Vala's Future
by AvitarGirl
Summary: Sequel to Vala's Vision of the Future! Daniel changes Vala's vision in an unexpected way!


Title: Daniel's Vision of Vala's Future

Rating: G or PG

Summary: Daniel changes Vala's vision in an unexpected way! Thanks to I>Sooutofideas /I> for beta!

Disclamer: I don't own Daniel and Vala or Luke and Mara. Wish i did! Life would be more fun for me!

Daniel had been wandering the hallways of the SGC for about an hour looking for Vala, and somehow it didn't surprise him to find her in his office, staring at his computer monitor. What did surprise him was the fact that she was between crying and giggling.

"Vala? What are you doing?" he asked coming around to see what had her so worked up.

"I'm reading a Star Wars fanfiction that Teal'c told me about." she said staring at the screen. "It's really good."

Daniel shook his head. Teal'c and his fanfictions. Sometimes Teal'c seemed more human than half of the humans he knew. "Let me guess, it's another one of those Luke and Mara pairings?"

Vala nodded. "How did you guess? You haven't been reading the pile of papers on my desk have you?" she asked curiously.

"Nope" Daniel said turning to a pile of papers on his desk. "I've been reading these."

"Oh are those fanfictions?" Vala asked excitedly, getting up to look at them.

"Yep, full of ancienct cultures and such." He said handing her one.

"Daniel!" she yelled. "These are the mission reports from SG-3."

Daniel laughed at Vala's anger, avoiding her attempts to swat him with the report he'd handed her. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off and go back to your story!"

Vald squinted her eyes and glared at him. "You are such a fuddy-duddy!" she said plopping down in her seat.

"I am not!" Daniel said back firmly.

"Yes you are!" Vala said turning back to her story.

Daniel sighed. "If I ask you what the story's about will you stop calling me that?"

Vala grinned. "Okay, Luke and Mara have fallen in love but Mara won't admit she's in love with Luke. Meanwhile, Luke is attempting to convince Mara that they're in love. When she finally starts to, the entire galaxy starts to think badly about her and so she goes with some other guy. Luke finds her with this guy and storms off. Now she has to go find him and fix it before it all goes to haties!"

Daniel shook his head at her last comment, but didn't contradict her on the term 'haties', instead he decided to comment on the story. "So why is it that you were crying when I got in here?"

"It's sad!" Vala said. "Luke and Mara are two opposites trying to fall in love, but it's taking them forever!"

"but you know they will at the end of the story!" Daniel argued.

"That's not the point of the story..." Vala contradicted.

"Vala, it's a story, and probably a wonderful story, one of many different kinds of romances that always have the same ending," he interrupted.

"But it's so similar to…oh never mind!" Vala turned back to her story again.

"What?" Daniel asked walking over to her. "Similar to what?"

"To us" Vala stated simply. "With the roles slightly reversed in this case."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "How so?"

Vala felt her body droop. "Are you really going to make me explain this to you?"

"Hey you're the one who said that you'll stop calling me a 'fuddy-duddy' if I listen," Daniel countered.

"Okay" Vala said. "In our case, it would have to be Luke who doesn't realize that he's in love with Mara, while Mara has to go and pursue him."

"Ah, Luke wouldn't go out on a date with another guy." Daniel managed to say with a straight face.

"You know what I mean!" Vala said smacking his arm.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Daniel said leaning down so he could read the monitor. "Still don't see how that is similar to us though."

"How can you not see it? It's right there black and - " Vala cut herself off when she faced Daniel, his face only inches away from her own. She felt herself freeze. Daniel had fire in his blue eyes that hadn't been there moments before.

"We, unlike Luke and Mara, both know how we feel for each other, Vala." Daniel said firmly, yet gently. "The question isn't if we will admit it. The question is will we have time to admit it."

Vala studied Daniel's face for a moment and smirked. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Daniel, but - "

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Vala"

"What?"

He opened his eye again and smirked. "Shut up and kiss me."

Vala giggled and leaned into Daniel's kiss like a naughty teenager.

Fin


End file.
